prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Chimel
| birth_place = Cherry Hill, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Gilbertsville, Pennsylvania | billed = Cherry Hill, New Jersey | trainer = "Cowboy" Bill Watts | debut = 1983 | retired = }} Anthony "Tony" Chimel (October 11, 1967) is an American professional wrestling ring announcer, known for his time in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Ring announcing career World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment / WWE Before Chimel was a ring announcer, he and Joey Marella were the main ring technicians for the WWE. Chimel then began announcing duties for the company in 1991, working mostly non-televised house shows and filling in for Howard Finkel whenever necessary. SmackDown Chimel was the SmackDown ring announcer from its inception in 1999. He was also the ring announcer at SmackDown brand pay-per-views from 2002-2007. He defeated Howard Finkel for the rights to be SmackDown announcer in 1999 in a tuxedo match. On Kurt Angle's final episode as SmackDown General Manager in 2004, he demanded Chimel to come into the ring and give an apology to him; Chimel complied but then was fired by Angle. He was almost immediately re-hired by Vince McMahon. From 2005 to 2007 Chimel was involved in a mini-feud with Mr. Kennedy, who claimed that Chimel was not announcing his name with the proper respect that it deserved. This feud included Chimel being punched, being "told to take a bow" (hit in the groin), and having a doughnut shoved in his mouth by Kennedy. On the December 22, 2006 episode of SmackDown, he announced The Boogeyman as victorious too enthusiastically and caught his attention. The Boogeyman forced worms into his mouth as a result. Chimel ran away from the ring afterwards. This was a storyline for Chimel to take some time off to rest his nagging back injury and spend more time with his family. ECW announcer Justin Roberts was the ring announcer of SmackDown until Chimel returned on April 13, 2007. Various brand switches and hiatus In 2007, Chimel swapped ring announcing duties with Justin Roberts, becoming the ring announcer for the ECW brand. Chimel began announcing on WWE Superstars, and made his first appearance on the April 30, 2009 episode. After Justin Roberts left SmackDown to become the new ring announcer for the Raw brand, Chimel left ECW and returned to SmackDown for his second stint as ring announcer. He then became the announcer of the ECW brand when the last ECW announcer, Lauren Mayhew, quickly left the WWE, before returning to SmackDown. He was demoted from SmackDown when former Raw announcer Lilian Garcia returned to the WWE in December 2011. At the December 27 taping of SmackDown, NXT, & Superstars, it was revealed that Chimel would be announcing for NXT and the SmackDown portion of Superstars, replacing the departing Eden Stiles. Chimel announced for NXT until the end of the final season of its original run. He was the ring announcer for Main Event as well as for WWE live events until June 24, 2014, and he was the ring announcer for the short-lived Saturday Morning Slam. He briefly returned to Raw on September 9, 2013, and Smackdown on September 13, 2013, to announce the returning Edge to the ring. On November 16 at WWE live event in the United Kingdom, Chimel delivered a stunner to Curtis Axel after Axel forced Chimel to announce that Axel was still the Intercontinental Champion following Axel's win over R-Truth. Afterward, Chimel was kissed by one of the Bella Twins. On the May 14th episode of Main Event, Tony was attacked by Alicia Fox during her meltdown after she lost to Emma. On the December 29th episode of Raw, Tony returned to announce Edge and Christian. He would also announce their appearances on the December 30th episode of Main Event and the January 2nd, 2015 episode of Smackdown. Other media Chimel appears in the video games WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2007, WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2008, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2009, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2010, WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2011, WWE '12, WWE Wrestlefest, WWE '13, WWE 2K15 As part of the One More Match & The Hall of Pain DLC packs, and WWE 2K16 for Smackdown in the 3:16 Showcase. Personal life Chimel named his son Joey after Joey Marella, a referee and the adopted son of Gorilla Monsoon, who was killed in an automobile accident. He was once taken out by stretcher after being superkicked by Shawn Michaels ringside during his Iron Man match against Bret Hart on WrestleMania XII in 1996. Job titles *'WWE SmackDown Ring Announcer (1999–2007; 2009)' *'WWE NXT Ring Announcer (2010)' *'WWE Pay-Per-View Ring Announcer (1998–2010)' *Former ECW on Syfy Ring Announcer (September 2007-September 2009; November 2009-December 8, 2009) *Former WWE Sunday Night Heat Ring Announcer *Former WWE Velocity Ring Announcer (2002–2006) *Former WWE Pyrotechnician *Former WWE Raw Ring Announcer Trivia *Tony Chimel did the Grunt noises for the game WWF Royal Rumble, alongside WWE Referee Mike Chioda. External links *Tony Chimel Official Myspace *Tony Chimel profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Tony Chimel's entrance theme Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Ring Announcers Category:1967 births Category:1983 debuts Category:Living people